If only I had known
by Thegirlwhowalkedhomebackwards
Summary: This is a short story about was Zane was going through during season 3. And Rikki realizes she made some mistakes as well. Will they both get back together? (Sorry this is my first fanfic I'm not good with summaries)


H2o: Just add water

If only I had known

Rikki's POV

If only I had known what Zane had been going through. I was so caught up in my own worries about the water tentacle that I didn't take any interest in his life. I didn't even notice he was having trouble, he kept it well hidden but being his (ex) girlfriend I should have known. If only I had known that Zane's father was getting remarried to Candi. It really hurt Zane that his father even thought anyone could replace his mother, especially Candi (A ditzy, gold digger). Not to mention his father only wanted her as a trophy wife someone that looks pretty.

If only I had known that because of that Zane and his father got into a huge fight and Zane became depressed. And apparently when the café was going under Nate pressured Zane to have the scammed bike race and Zane only went along with it because he was afraid of loosing it which would make things worse with his dad who always saw Zane as a disappointment. And if only I had known that Zane when he let the boys into the café during the girls full moon sleepover because he was trying to keep his tough guy act so he wouldn't loose his friends and things were already bad at home the last thing he wanted was to loose his reputation.

When he almost got Will drowned by accident he only challenged him for fear of loosing me to him. So when I broke up with him he completely broke. He only stole my necklace out of rage and despair from all his troubles. And all the things he said he didn't mean he was just so depressed and feeling suicidal. When Sophie and Ryan tried to mine the moon pool the only reason Zane did it was because Sophie threatened him. How he held up this long and kept going on as if nothing was wrong I'll never know. If only I known all this then maybe I could've have stopped it.

Zane's POV

Nothing mattered anymore nothing at all. Everything I had was lost. After Mako was ruined I fired Sophie. But now the café was closing. I had returned the jewels I had gotten back to the moon pool knowing it probably wouldn't help but after all I had done I couldn't keep the jewels I didn't deserve them. I came home and headed for my room. I stared out the window thinking of all my troubles. I wanted to cry but I was guy and I couldn't do that no matter what.

A few minutes later my dad came in. "I knew you couldn't keep the café up and running" He said. "Why can't you be successful in business like me?" I turned to look at him, he was the last person I wanted to see right now. "You can't do anything right can you? You're a failure Zane" He said with a look of disappointment in his eyes. "Like your any better picking a wife based on her looks" I rebutted. "Oh not this again. Look who I marry is my choice not yours and Candi has a lovely personality" Harrison replied rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "Ya right she's a dumb blonde who's only after your money and your only after her making you look good. But no one wants to see a "successful" business man with a wife who doesn't even know how to work a blender" I said getting angrier. Soon we were at it back and forth enraged at each other. It got worse and worse it was our worst fight ever. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!" I yelled and stormed off.

I took off on my dirt bike not really knowing where I was going. I headed towards the café to give it one last look. I rode off into the night but driving carelessly I crashed into the building. I was so angry I had made another mistake and this time it cost me big time. I looked up to see Rikki's face, I heard the sirens, and then everything went black.

Rikki's POV

Once I heard about all this and Zane being in the hospital I didn't know what to do. Should I take him back or leave him be? He had done some terrible things even though they were mistakes. But he had been going through so much. And deep down I really did still love him. I had made some mistakes too. I didn't even bother to take an interest in his life or what problems he had. All I did was worry about myself. And always rambling on about the water tentacle, no wonder he got fed up with me. It was because I didn't listen to him or enough time with him because I was always hanging out with the girls that he didn't want to help me. It wasn't his fault it was mine.

I floated in the moon pool wondering what to do. Just then Cleo came swimming in. "I figured you'd be in here" She said. I remained silent. "I know your worrying about Zane but it's not your fault what's done is done. And I'm not saying you shouldn't care about him, I'm just saying you need to remember all the bad things he did and really think before choosing to take him back" Cleo said. "Maybe your right" I replied. "I just feel bad that I didn't ever listen to his side of the story and just blamed him for everything."

Cleo gave me a reassuring smile. "We all make mistakes, it's what makes us human" She replied. "Yes but I still can't forget all the bad times and the good. I just don't know what to do" I said glumly. "Let your heart decide" She said. I sat there for a minute. It was all so clear now. I knew what I had to do. "Your right" I said. "I've made my decision, thanks for your help." And with that I took off into the water.

Zane's POV

I awoke to see my dad sitting on a chair nearby the bed I was in. "Wh-What happened?" I asked groggily. "You got into a terrible accident and ruined the café" Harrison Bennett replied calmly. He didn't seem mad at all which surprised me greatly. Maybe I was dead. "Aren't you…mad?" I asked cautiously. "I was at first. But Someone reminded me that it was partly my fault. I now understand that I need to be a better dad instead of just judging you" He replied. "I guess I am dead" I replied. He laughed at that and said "No your not dead I've just had a lot to think about over these past few days. But it's also thanks to a friend of yours who helped convince me" Harrison said smiling. This was the first I had seen him smile at me in years.

"Who?" I asked. "Why don't you see for yourself" Mr. Bennett said opening the door. There stood Rikki. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Rikki?" I asked in disbelief. She only smiled and came in and sat where my dad had been who now left the room. "What are _you doing here?" I questioned. "Zane" was all she could manage to say as her eyes filled with tears. She came up to me and held my hands and cried. Astounded I sat there wondering why Rikki of all people was here and crying for me. Especially after all I had done to her. _

_After a long while she finally stopped. "Zane I'm so glad your okay." She said. "Is this a dream!?" I said not sure this was really Rikki. "No, No dream" She said. Then she gave me a long passionate kiss. After that we sat there both smiling at each other. _

_Rikki's POV_

_I was so glad he was okay. Only a day later he was able to come home from the hospital. The doctors were shocked how quickly he recovered after my visit and Zane said it was because I gave him strength. At first he was confused about why I decided to take him back. But once I had explained and fully expressed my feelings letting my heart speak for me he finally understood. I usually never opened up like that and I don't know what came over me that day. But now we were together again proving we were ment to be. _

_A week later I met Zane at the beach ready to reveal my surprise. "Alright so what's this all about?" Zane asked curiously. "The café is reopening!" I exclaimed happily. "What? But how is that possible the café is broken thanks to my accident and I don't have the money to repair it let alone keep it running" Zane asked astonished. I smiled. "We (Cleo, Bella, Lewis, Will, and I) all put our money together and all got part time jobs and finally got enough money to buy back the café and your dad will pay for it to be repaired" Rikki replied. "Even Sophie pitched in."_

"_Wow thanks, but how did you convince my dad?!" Zane asked shocked. "I didn't he did it of his own free will. I guess it's his way of saying sorry" I said. "Thank you, thank you so much" Zane said giving me a big hug. "Now we can run it together again" I said. "And this time we'll both listen to each other."_


End file.
